


笼子里的猫

by NovaticCadenza



Series: 借美野展开的匈剧幻想世界 [1]
Category: Pseudo-original
Genre: M/M, Prince of cats is somehow a cat-man, mercalt, 只是一个ooc搞邵文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaticCadenza/pseuds/NovaticCadenza
Summary: 只是ooc搞邵文学，你看我都没敢在lof发也没敢出现双方姓名就晓得这玩意有多ooc了吧
Relationships: Mercutio/Tybalt
Series: 借美野展开的匈剧幻想世界 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730899
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

他和那只猫咪关系的真正转折点，也许只是他无心的一次善行。  
黑色的大猫曾伤他极深。多次。因而在那只猫下狱的消息传来的时候，他并没有感到任何愧疚，或者与之类似的情感。他活该，他愤愤地想。我可是差点死了，没叫他一命抵一命，就是真正的仁慈。  
但到了恢复得足以下地行走的时候，他也没能等到那只猫被处刑的消息。取而代之的是侍卫们轻慢的言语，仿佛他真的只是一只小猫。  
而这便勾起了他无源的怒火。侮辱那被他视作同级的讨厌家伙，就好比是在侮辱他自己。  
（当然这一点那群血气方刚的士兵们不会知道。他们还以为是在给自己的主家扬威哩。）

被他看见的时候，猫还穿着被捕那天的衣服。但那双浅色的眼睛已经不再大睁着向他吐出似乎是无穷无尽的仇恨与不屑。黑色干枯的头发盖住了那双眼睛，猫躺在草堆上，似乎是陷入了半昏迷。他的银色外套半开着，裤子上有着可疑的痕迹，贴身的黑衬衫上染着不详的深色污物。走近了能闻到他身上难闻的气味，显然是伤口没有得到过处理，眼下正在感染溃烂。  
他不知道那只一贯矜持骄傲的猫是怎么变成这样的，但有一点很明显，有什么人刻意将他扔在这里遗忘，让他痛苦地挣扎着渴求死亡。  
年轻的王族轻轻地倒吸了一口冷气。那伤口不好闻，不好看，当然更加不好受。而猫身上这样的伤显然还不止一道。

事后，他坚称那只是出于一时的鬼迷心窍、心软、被蒙蔽，等等等等——但在那一刻，他确实半蹲下去伸手试了试猫高热的呼吸，然后扭头叫上自己的近侍带走了猫。

他本以为猫是个重犯，因而早就做好了被叔父问责的心理准备——他甚至都没费心把猫窝藏起来，准备一被问起来就立刻把他交出去，“我好歹是为尊敬的法庭抢救出了一名罪犯，免除了被告缺席的尴尬”，但四个月过去了也依旧没人来问他。就好像他真的只是捡回了一只流浪猫。  
“不至于真的是被忘记了吧……”  
当然，王族的收入让他不至于养不起猫。猫平日里也很安静——虽然他从前就不是多话的人，但从阴郁到沉默，他还真更恐惧后者。他熟悉那只会伤人的猫咪，却不知道该如何跟现在这只几乎变成了哑巴的猫相处——即使不说话，猫的存在感由于体型的缘故仍然十分明显，甚至没法完全地缩进帐幔的阴影里去。这让他感到十分烦躁，甚至有点怕起猫来。  
猫大部分时间仍然十分安静。他曾经试着要去找到猫的底线——从前他最喜欢玩的一个游戏，但他现在老是输。他试着提起猫的姑母，猫的表妹——都像石沉大海。猫只是垂下眼睛，甚至看不出是不是在伤心。——还不如揉他那对立在头顶上毛茸茸的耳朵得到的反应。  
这算是另一个改变。他以前只觉得这人像猫，却没想到真能看见他逐渐变得半猫的这一天。毛茸茸的耳朵和尾巴是很可爱没错，但一想到猫兴许不是故意露给他看而是精力衰退到甚至无法把它们收起来——他就总有些担忧。（并不是担心猫有天在他的床上断气。他怎么可能担心这个。）  
总体而言，猫对他几乎可以说是百依百顺。当然，也有第一时间不愿意、太过出格的玩法，但总归最后要红着眼角答应下来——但不是用言语，而是用身体来作答。  
猫被他救出来之后就很少说话，甚至从他口中吐出的、由情欲挣扎催生的呻吟也多于人类的词语。这让青年王族觉得有些遗憾。尽管此前二人立场相左，互看互厌，但即使他也不能否认猫是个十分具有魅力的年轻男人。（哪怕那种魅力总像是见不得光。）  
这一场牢狱之灾对他的外表并没有太多损害，但他那棉布一样可靠而厚实的声音却没能躲得过去。王族喜欢故意去激怒他，听他扯着嗓子发火，也喜欢藏在他背后，听他用那陈年美酒一般的嗓音教导他的追随者（更和颜悦色的部分只留给猫的亲人，他自然无从得听）。然而这会猫甚至不太说话。  
——除却他刚刚开发出这套玩猫的新方法的时候，他的囚徒曾经在昏厥的边缘下意识地伸手挡了一挡。（他现在耐力下降得厉害，总跟不上，不得不说是个遗憾。——绝不是想念那只握着刀剑的黑豹的意思。）  
“够了。”他说，声音一如既往地好听，残留着点昔日骄傲、矜持的幻影。但他几乎是立刻就反应过来了——那一推让他清醒了点，足以认清当下的处境和那个操着他的人。  
他的眼睛颤动了一下，王族一瞬不瞬地盯着他。随后，他从喉咙里发出一声长长的轻叹，绷紧的修长大腿也立刻向两侧展开了，露出一直被他紧抓着的那条黑色大尾巴，和掩藏在其下的胸腹。  
“抱歉，”这时他看起来像是又回到了冰冷的地牢里，“我忘记了……请您继续吧。”  
王族最终也没有继续，因为方才那几句话抽干了猫的最后一点精力，眼下已经彻底昏睡了过去；而他恰好没有奸尸的癖好。  
猫枕在他膝盖上沉睡，身子缩着，一只手无意识地半张着落在身侧。王族好奇他会不会做噩梦，梦里会不会有自己。如果猫当真是打着麻痹然后威胁他的主意的话。  
从前，王族的思想举动在猫看来便不算太正常。他那种将一切只视作戏剧的态度是最让猫生气的(其次是针对猫对姑母和表妹不正常的迷恋的嘲讽)。眼下，猫睡得很沉，看来一时半会也不会醒来，正好为王族的一人舞台提供了最好的布景，最便于他发挥的道具(和最沉默的观众)。  
猫的个头实际上相当高大(虽然这个姿势下看不太出来)，气力也相当惊人；这一点他从前在撩拨他的时候深有体会。即便在如今的光景里，那些积蓄着力量的流畅肌肉仍然妥帖地将猫包裹。如果他想，只要他想——再次将年轻的王族推进冥王的大门也不是不可能。  
啊……他几乎是有些陶醉地在脑海中勾勒那一幕。那可作永恒的一幕。也许是一个他从宴会上归来的夜晚，也许是酒馆——不重要，重要的是那时他身上带了沉重的酒气和一点兰花气味的脂粉，他放松地投入那只狡猾地骗取了他信任的坏猫手臂里，又把猫掀到地上。要怎么料理这只猫，他还没想好，但一定要能在他身上留下点痕迹。被使用得嘶哑的喉咙？不，那还不够明显……  
…那之后猫会劝说他去洗个澡。他嘛，当然是连连答应的；毕竟他回家的时候就已经半醉了，这猫又开了尊口(哈！)与他说话，他当然只能任其摆布。  
可这只猫咪不怕水。不但不怕水，在这命中注定的浴室里，他甚至像条鳄鱼。王族根本看不清他那把匕首是从哪里掏出来的，它便已经带着浴盐的咸味一起扎进了他的心口。  
我该怎么反应？王族的脑中戏剧停滞了一刻。喔——我嘛，我当然要先把一条手臂伸出浴缸，伸手去抓这卑鄙的猫咪！我当然拦不住他。他朝外一挣，反倒是把我带着向后倒在浴缸边上。我的头枕着白色的浴巾，一小股血要顺着我垂下的手臂低落。当我们的视线交错，猫一定要错开眼睛，因为他是个胆小鬼，他甚至不敢看我！我要用那种天真的歌咏调冲他吐出我所有的诅咒。我说你不过是只会尿裤子的猫，我迟早要把你的心挖出来，炒了下酒！(虽然他先手一次，倒是已经把我的心扎了个对穿。)  
然后他开始逃跑，我的卫兵冲进来的时候他当然已经跑得不见了踪影，就好比我的生命也已经流了个一干二净。哈。然后猫咪会溜回他那已然凋败的可悲家族，有人会把这次刺杀凝固成油画，挂在那里成百年地叫人观看。  
希望他能把我画得好看点，王族想，说不定猫自己也要来看哩。  
至于你……王族短暂地向现实回神，举起猫落在床单上的手，用它去摸了摸猫自己的脸。你也得在那幅画上有个位置。一条几乎与背景融为一体的深色尾巴，或者是逃跑时扬起的白色衣角，一点暗示总要有迹可寻。他想象着那只杀了他的猫回头端详画上他垂死的脸。浸过他鲜血的手，抚过颜料颗粒构成的他不肯合上的眼。  
睡着了的猫对王族疯狂的脑内剧场一无所知。他睡得很沉，就连尾巴也垂下来，无意识地在王族光着的小腿上扫动。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我倒要看看我还能坚持多久不写出人名。我觉得我坚持不了多久了。

他不知道猫的底线在哪里，这眼下对他有求必应的昔日仇敌总显得不真实。Túl szép，他想。他甚至不知道该如何向朋友们倾诉自己的烦恼，因为他在一开始的时候便隐藏了真相，只说自己捡了一只猫来养，因此他那两个朋友对他说过的话大多也一耳进一耳出了——但他们不会不记得他用那种语气说过猫舔他。不仅因为他提的太频繁(因为他那时还沉浸在终于操到了那人的喜悦之中，自满情绪往往忍不住要外溢)，也因为他的语气实在过于肉麻了。“你的眼神真恶心，”他的朋友露出了在酒里喝到了变质血液的牙酸表情，“呕，猫能通人性到这份上，简直是恐怖片。”  
另一位数月来一直试图把失恋之苦化在酒里的朋友连连点头。  
“你不懂，”他那会一时沉迷于回忆里，猫发着低热，面颊潮红、眼睛尽力半张着，在他身下小幅度地颤抖的模样，“你们不懂，那不仅像是在飞翔，更像是被烤化了羽毛之后开始坠落的一刻——”  
“我一点也不想尝试，谢谢。”他的朋友打断了他，抱着杯子，警惕地挪远了几步。  
我也没想跟你分享啊，他悻悻地摸了摸鼻子。

说真的，这也实在很难分享。他不是什么故作姿态的流莺，而是他们都非常熟悉、有所纠葛的故人。这就导致这种接触必然带来难堪的尴尬，还有，他该怎么说呢？“朋友们，这就是我说的那只猫，让他舔你吧！”  
……还是不了。  
猫把脸埋在他两腿之间，鼻梁和颧骨存在感鲜明地硌着他的鼠蹊部。猫的头发全垂落下来，弄得他觉得大腿上痒痒的——可他不敢去挠，因为猫似乎跪得不太舒服，总要腾出左手搭在—紧紧地抓在他大腿上，用以帮助保持平衡。他要是去挠，势必要碰到猫的手：而在一边享受对方的服务一边沉浸于哲思的时候，最好是彻底避免这种尴尬的肢体接触。  
猫的嘴里是潮湿温暖的，这让他感到愉快。诚实地说，猫的口技远不如他(他自己当然清楚这一点！那么多床伴们夸赞过他，“生就一条即使不说话也胜过一切甜言蜜语的灵巧舌头”，只是猫从来对此一无所知：过去猫总直白地对他的那种挑逗露出厌恶的表情再加以直接拒绝；现在…现在是他还暂时没想起来过要这样逗他的俘虏。但愿他能想得起来)，甚至不能光靠嘴就让他达到高潮；但谁也无法否认这种在咕噜作响、不紧不慢地冒着泡泡的温热快感中沉浮比起爽快地射出来又别有一番滋味。他甚至可以就这样愉快地进入睡梦里，两腿夹着猫，当一只枕头。  
(简直像爬跨。他被自己的想象给逗乐了。)  
猫的掌心紧贴着他敏感的大腿根。他手上渗出的汗和他顺着茎身流下的前液混在一起，把他的毛发和猫的嘴唇都弄得湿漉漉的。他听见猫恼怒地唔了一声，大约是在换气的时候被这些液体给呛着了。这声音让王族几乎是下意识地绷紧了肌肉，准备随时要把猫推开，避免自己的某些器官成为他又一次癫痫发作的牺牲品：哪怕猫已经向他保证过那不会发生。  


“不会吧，”他心有余悸地从猫嘴里扯出情急之下塞进去、现在已经一团糟的枕巾，“你……”  
他有些担忧地看着不着片缕、瘫倒在他身下急促地喘息着的男人。他自己的侧腹隐隐作痛—方才发作了的家伙不受控制地挥动着手臂，而他此前又从未近距离地目睹过他癫痫发作的样子，因而不知道要去躲开，反而被狠狠地击中了—但他此刻还不敢去揉，只屏住呼吸盯着黑发男人的脸。  
他必须要看着猫重新睁开眼睛，看见代表着理智与生机的表情回到猫的脸上。他从来不知道癫痫发作起来是这样地吓人：某一瞬间里他甚至错觉这和他共处一室的不是猫，而是强占了猫身体的什么东西。邪恶的魔鬼，又或者只是单纯黑暗而冰冷的死亡。  
他得确认这具身体里还是那个熟悉的人。  
猫又节奏混乱地抖了几下，终于从喉咙里挤出一声很长的吐气声，像个不曾有过手脚的人一样笨拙地挪动着自己的四肢，将身体挪正过来，睁开眼睛。  
显然，他一眼就瞧见了王族身上的那片已经转为了深红色的皮肤。  
“我伤着你了，是吗？”他的声音仍然是哑的，眉毛拧着，王族猜测这时说话一定让他觉得很难受，“我很抱歉，那个时候我没办法控制自己。你应该躲开的。我不是那个意思。”  
王族挑起一边眉毛。  
“我推你的时候，你就应该躲开。这样就不会被我伤着了。”猫叹了口气，“我推你不是拒绝、反抗或者之类的意思，只是我知道自己要发作了。你该离我远一点的。”  
猫用担忧的目光打量着他的肋下。  
我也不是因为想要继续操你才不离开的，他想，你难道不能明白人类在这种时候可能还会产生一种叫做担心的情绪，因而凑上去看吗？……  
他没能想太久，因为猫似乎缓过来了一些，正问他要不要继续。  
这家伙到底什么毛病啊？他想。他伸手摸了摸猫的腰背，又摸了摸他的额头，入手全是细密的冷汗，他的皮肤是冷的。  
(猫倒没说什么，只是以一种带着迷惑的温顺神情接受了他的抚摸。)  
“不，”他说，“我已经被你吓得没这个心情了。——难道你还想继续吗？”  
“我没有……”猫摇摇头。他从猫的脸上捕捉到一丝转瞬即逝的如释重负。  
“你总这样吗？在床上也发作？”但他不能不为了自己的性福而忍住这个问题。  
猫沉默了一会，看表情像是在回忆。  
“在床上的时候很少。今天…我不知道是为什么，但我总能预感到它要发作的。只要没绑着我的手，我就会推你——没有别的意思，只是那时我实在不能控制自己——然后我就不会伤害到你了。”  
“……我绑过你吗？”  
“没有。但如果你想的话我觉得也没有什么问题，因为被绑住的手是无法伤人的。”  
猫的语气里那种若有似无的轻松感让他不知道该说什么。怎么，他想，他还以为是说了个笑话，我该跟着笑？夸他幽默机智吗？……但无可否认的是这番话确实往他脑子里扔进了一些肮脏、诱人、自行生长着的画面。猫和绳子……他又去看猫剃光了的腿间，没有了毛发的遮盖后他一直没硬过的性器变得更显眼了，叫他不能忽略猫也许几乎没兴奋过的事实。可即使他用这作凝结核试图唤起自己的愧疚感，猫的手腕(或者手臂)被绳索勒紧的画面仍然有着可怕的吸引力。  
“就这样吧，”他干巴巴地说，不自觉地捏紧了猫的一只手腕，觉得自己在床上还没用过这样生硬粗鲁的语气，“睡吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没忍住出现了人名。我实在是hold不住人称转换了。

有时他觉得自己像是养了一只真正的猫。不仅是那些半睡半醒时的咕噜声和眯着眼睛仿佛撒娇一样的神情——他和所有真正的家猫一样没有表现出对外出一事的渴求。猫只在伤势逐渐恢复之后踏出过这房间，但也不过是往他的庭院里去。既然他的叔父已经不管这事了，他也只是略微吩咐了一下自己的侍卫们，让他们管好自己的嘴巴。  
他不担心猫可能的逃亡。因为猫甚至没露出过对自由的向往。也许是因为他从来没问过，猫也就从来不说。他像从前的自己的影子，一口沉默、忧郁的井，只有当你往里扔下石块的时候才能发出点声音。才意识到这一点时，他几乎升起了一种敬佩之情：这是怎样的一种自制力？尔后他才意识到那不过是昨日重现，难道他曾经见过那猫咪表现出什么除了愤怒以外的情绪吗？就连那愤怒，也是用铁链子仔细地锁着的：像驱使一条训练有素的猎狗一样行使着他的怒火。  
（至于爱……他当然也有，怎么会有连爱也失去了的人呢？只不过爱被锁在更深的地方，被地狱的烈火与寒冰所深深地保护。）  
猫从来没爱过他，也许现在他连恨也一并失去了。那猫像是个漂亮的玩偶，大多数时间里不过是平静地张着眼睛瞧着他。如果他开了口，那么猫就执行他的命令；如果他没有什么表示，那猫便会垂下眼睛，然后不知不觉地溜到角落里去。  
不过王族也从未养过一只真正的猫，否则他断然不会打出那个比方：从没有哪只猫像这沉默的男人一样缺乏领地意识。他显然不是惯于与人整夜整夜地分享床铺的类型，但当王族硬要钻进他的被子，伸手在他身上一顿乱摸的时候，他也只是咕噜几声，然后便侧过身体，给这被阳光所眷恋的年轻人留出点地方。  
是的，他喜爱阳光，喜爱那午后的草坪——他甚至在那里抓到过猫。那段时间里猫的伤口反反复复，医嘱里特意大字写了两行让病人多晒晒太阳。于是猫出现在了草地上，缩在一张薄薄的毯子下头，只露出两个毛茸茸的耳朵尖。  
王族无法不注意到他，也更加无法不去下手揉弄他的耳朵。猫扯开毯子看着他，眼神不像是刚刚睡醒，探究地看着他。  
(猫终归是了解他的，像野生动物了解自己的猎物。绝大部分时候他习惯了要炫耀自己的伶牙俐齿，即使面对着的是严肃的死亡——当然，他也乐于以另一种方式去炫耀自己灵活的舌头，只不过后面这一种方式猫还从未体验过。)  
“你起来。”他下意识地说，难得地在组织语言的时候产生了迟疑。他该说些什么？他知道猫不会不应承的，无论是什么。拴在他脖子上的绳子早就先送进了他手里。  
“唔——你就陪我练练剑吧。”他最后说。然而猫的反应大得出乎意料，倒让他原本只是揉着他耳朵的手指揪下一撮灰白的毛来。  
体育活动至少让猫难得地挺直了腰背，再次让他意识到两人身形上的差距：似乎那种威慑力又重新回到了猫的身上。猫甚至难得地主动开口说话了，虽然只是要求把剑换成没开刃的圆头剑。  
“你以前练习会在意这个？”  
猫摇摇头，但面对着桌上两把开了刃的佩剑，仍然固执地把手留在口袋里，就当是回答了。  
王族意识到这是猫进了他家以后头一回表达出某种强烈的意愿。他绕到猫跟前，发现即使猫驼着背他也得稍微抬头仰视才能对上那双深色的眼睛。这使他感到有些不爽，他太不习惯这样的视角了——然而这股微乎其微的负面情绪似乎也刺伤了猫。他的下巴收紧了，两颗尖牙露出来咬住了嘴唇。  
“抱歉，但我想这和以前当然不一样。”  
但这样一句指义含糊的回答是不能满足他的；他仍然背着手，饶有兴趣地盯着猫的脸，直到他的颧骨悄悄开始发红。他看得出猫被他的视线逼迫得很不舒服，似乎想要转身走掉，但又被某种沉甸甸的情感(诸如愧疚、自责、焦躁、悲伤，又或者是被压抑之后的漠然)拴住了脚，不得不停留在他面前。他的脚跟反复地碾着几株无辜的绿茶，终于被逼出几句话来。  
“受伤……代价太沉重。我不敢了。”  
这话一下子让王族倒尽了胃口。像是艳阳天里骤然兜头泼下一盆冷水，让他意识到支配着猫做出种种决定的并不是个人好恶，而是“敢”与“不敢”。更令他感到挫败的是，这其中有很大一部分的确因他而起。  
但猫还在看着他，全神贯注地盯着他，等待他的答复。这让他很不舒服，只好从架子上随手抓了一把练习用剑就落荒而逃。  
总感觉要是再对视下去猫就要上手检查他的身体状况似的。

猫的身手非常好，但这场击剑仍然在他的衬衣下头留下了好几条浮肿深红的檩子。这本不应该在练习的时候发生，练习应该是点到即止的……但他手里的练习用剑几次狠狠抽在了猫的手臂和大腿上。回忆起来，那也许都要怪猫：几次五五开攻击的最后关头，他的动作顿住了，于是那细长的金属便带着风声落在了他的身上。  
猫的手里还捉着衬衣一角。他脱衣服脱得快而干脆，毫无美感，也许只有从那紧紧捏住衣服的两根手指上还能看出点残留的羞耻感。——因为你在他的姿势上丝毫看不出这一点。猫的四肢照他的要求展开，把肚腹全暴露在外头，方便他用指头逡巡检查。  
那些凸起的红肿皮肤摸上去又硬又烫。稍微一用力，他甚至会微微颤抖，身体几乎弹起来——茂丘西奥已经放弃去问他为什么不躲了，反正问不出什么，倒不如借这机会仔细地摸一摸他这一身好皮肉。他过去不曾想过提博尔特能这样安静、隐忍又自愿地躺着让他用手指和比手指更有力的目光一寸寸地打量自己的身体。……他索性欺身上前，把脸整个地贴在对方因为紧张而变硬的胸脯上，手夹在两人之间，漫无目的地随意摸索。

说不好他把全部体重都压在猫身上这种行为到底是不是眼下情况的起因：猫的脸侧过去，紧贴着床单，眼睛闭着，呼吸混乱，侧颊上显出一道因为用力太紧而产生的肌肉线条。那件倒霉的衬衣仍然捏在他手里，茂丘西奥曾试探性地拉了拉却没能拉动，也就作罢，转而把脸更深地埋进去，伸出舌尖去勾勒些没有意义的线条，不时地用上牙齿，留下点点红印，像只超重的家猫路过留下的脚印。橘猫走走停停，踟蹰彳亍，终于让黑猫发出了苦恼的、难以抑制的哼声。提博尔特终于睁开了眼睛，而这时茂丘西奥的手已经搭在了他的阴茎上。  
茂丘西奥抬头看了他一眼。他昔日的对头目光幽深而湿润、深色头发扭曲着被他自己枕在床单上，看起来完全是副被欲火煎熬的模样，却又十分动人，比他以前看起来更像个有血有肉的人。亲王的侄子把手搭在他的肩膀上，抬起头来，舔了舔嘴唇，盘算着该说点什么来调侃猫(倒不是他当真就特别想看猫害羞的样子，只是天性使然，他忍不住)。  
可猫先他一步垂下了嘴角。  
“我也不是…不是没有除了痛以外的感觉。”  
他轻轻地说，也许是在为那根在他手里很快半硬的性器官作解释。  
茂丘西奥一时怔住。提博尔特抬起眼睛看他，似乎把这理解成了别的一种什么不满情绪：证据就是他小心翼翼地(动作和表情都是如此)抬起一条腿，蹭了蹭他的后腰。  
……然后又用向外曲起的另一条腿和肩膀作为支点，用腰上的力气怯生生地向上顶了顶胯，叫那只原本摸着他前面的手擦过自己的会阴，最终停留在那个收缩着的入口。他抵挡不住这种诱惑，立刻往里探进一个指尖。  
猫的整个身体都在他那一小节指头上颤抖。如果他保持这姿势不动，也许最终仅仅是猫自己的体重就足以拖着他往下拉，把那小嘴拉开又扩张好……虽然它现在就已经足够湿热柔软了。  
他收回那只被吸住的手，握着猫的膝弯，把他摆正，然后操进去。猫在他手下颤抖、挣扎，把所有的自我斗争与自我撕扯全关在自己的牙齿后头——也许过去了几秒，或者几分钟，他才能呼出一口气，蔫蔫地睁开眼睛，僵硬地把手贴上茂丘西奥，犹犹豫豫地扭腰。而姓艾斯卡勒斯的当然一早就发挥了主观能动性：再次声明，提博尔特的床技和他的口技处于同一水平地烂，茂丘西奥的快感更多地来自他的表情、他过去的身份还有这具肉体本身。  
(提博尔特可能也知道这点。他得多蠢才意识不到啊？)  
等到茂丘西奥射进去的时候，提博尔特捏着衬衣的手已经松开，让那块皱巴巴的布掉到了地上。一个花花公子的自我修养让他习惯性地低头检查了一下对方的情况：猫的阴茎仍然有气无力地半勃着，不比他放手的时候要精神多少。这实在是令人挫败。  
猫的吸气声从他的头顶上传来。可别再解释些什么了，王族想，我已经受够提博尔特的语言艺术了。  
“嘴张开，舌头伸出来。”于是他抢先说。提博尔特睁大了眼睛，最终还是执行了他的命令。但他生性严肃内敛，只吐出了舌尖，看来是无法逼迫自己像条狗一样把这命令执行到底。  
哦，我要的就是这个效果，茂丘西奥想。他一手抓在猫的胸口上借力稳住自己，另一只手撑在猫的肩膀上，俯下身去吸住了他的舌头。  
猫从嗓子里发出惊讶的声音，似乎没料到捉住自己舌头的不是指头或者别的什么东西。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇东西一开始只是个毫无灵魂的搞邵文学，我怎么还正儿八经地加起了感情线

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我到底都在写些什么……  
> 以及猫科动物按照我们的标准确实都是快枪手没错。

他注意到猫有时会在天尚未完全亮起来的时候从床铺上蹑手蹑脚地溜下去，把厚重的窗帘掀开一条缝，像只真正的小猫一样把手搭在窗台上，伸长了脖子用力往外看。这一幕在他看来其实颇为滑稽，因为以提博尔特的身高那窗台根本挡不住什么。他要是愿意，甚至能够一抬腿就跳下去，根本没有这个可怜巴巴地伸展脊椎才能求得自由一瞥的必要。想通了这一点之后，茂丘西奥心里那一丝比绸缎稍微沉重些许的负罪感也就褪去了。他擅长的是扮演一个贪图享乐的贵族子弟，对担任狱卒则毫无经验。  
单方面认为他并没有把猫强行拘禁在这里之后，茂丘西奥便一面装睡，一面偷偷打量起提博尔特来。在以为自己是在独处的时候，猫的脸上便不再有那种唯诺惶恐的神情，甚至还能稍微让茂丘西奥瞥见一点过去那个试图把自己藏在夜色里、最大的心病不过是无望爱恋的提博尔特。他会在窗帘底下缩成一团—另一个常常让茂丘西奥感到费解的习惯—然后在快要陷入梦境摔倒在地上之前，强打精神，溜回到他身边。

一般而言，他会在猫抬腿爬上床之前把眼睛死死地闭上。倒不是说他不想从这个视角去瞧猫的袍下风光，而是他着实觉得在这种时候被抓包过于尴尬。提博尔特会对他发火吗？那岂不是有些太过分了，他并没有完全原谅猫：自己肋骨间的伤口仍然在隐隐作痛。这也是他还没有对猫做出过什么肉体上的见血责罚的原因：他的身体先大脑一步做出了决定，那刀口总会在他想要做点什么的时候抽痛起来。  
茂丘西奥觉得眼前一暗。然后是一双茧子刚刚开始变软的手握住了他的肩膀轻轻摇晃。  
“醒醒，我知道你在装睡。”猫刻意压低了声音，听起来还有几分惶恐。发现茂丘西奥没有反应之后，他发出了一声苦恼的叹息，艾斯卡勒斯在脑海中描绘出他轻咬着嘴唇的图像。  
他没能料到猫的下一个动作便是掀开他的被子钻进去，甚至灵巧地在他的双腿因为突然受凉而下意识地合拢之前便挤了进去，然后因为几乎被他绞了脖子而发出被闷住了的哽咽声。  
茂丘西奥不得不将他给拽出来。他脸色绯红，只能埋头在茂丘西奥的侧腹上干咳。  
“你怎么了？”他无奈地问。好吧这甚至用不着问，但提博尔特怎么看也不像是会想得起来要主动去做叫早口活的，更何况对象是他。  
(但如果他真的这么做了呢？茂丘西奥无法抑制被猫小心翼翼噙着的小火苗点着了的欲望。不过提博尔特的嘴上功夫从来都寡淡得过分，他不无遗憾地发现，如果猫当真这么做了，能让他醒来的概率也不大，八成还会因为贪恋猫口腔里的温度而放任自己在睡梦里沉得更深。说真的，他不太明白猫是为什么会到了现在还没能学会吸吮，弄得他常在对方的嘴里感到一丝不合时宜的空虚。)  
提博尔特没有说话，而是维持着那个把头埋在他睡衣里的姿势，抬起一只手，沿着他的一侧身体向上摸索，最后停在他的肩膀上。一个滚烫湿软的东西突然贴在他腰上，略显犹豫地舔舐起来。提博尔特正把他前不久学会的“多用用舌头”用在实践当中，但明显不得要领，只能让茂丘西奥在痒和痛之间徘徊。他想自己动一动，好让那根舌头能舔着些有用的地方，但这猫力气大得惊人(好吧，他也不是不知道这一点)，竟然只用了一只手和半个身体的重量就把他给按死了，倒显得他像是在猫的身下难耐地扭动求欢。  
——当然，最终结果倒是差不多。在躲避提博尔特那根完全拿捏不好轻重的舌头的时候，他把对方的衣襟给蹭开了，紧贴着他胯部的就变成了黑猫结实而带着点阻生伤痕的胸口。他很快就硬了，把猫顶得一愣。提博尔特抬起头，数月未剪过的黑发散落在他鼠蹊部，把他自己金红色的体毛挡得严严实实。他嘴唇上还挂着自己的口水，似乎无法决定下一步到底是要向上(去面对他自己制造出来的、茂丘西奥肋间那道突兀的伤痕)还是向下(他也知道他的口活不太讨艾斯卡勒斯的喜欢)。  
“你到底在想什么？”于是茂丘西奥又问了他一遍。  
这问题惹得提博尔特眼眶发红，可他还是不肯直白地给出那个回答。猫响亮地吸了一下鼻子，似乎是打定了主意要把沉默坚持到底。他轻轻地扭了扭头，把茂丘西奥缠在他头发里的手指甩开，又轻轻地叼住它们，同时悄悄地伸出那根蓬松灵活的猫尾巴，在茂丘西奥的腿间搔动。  
茂丘西奥完全不能明白，提博尔特这个早上是为什么如此热衷于把他自己黑色的毛发打湿之后再在他腿间蹭得乱七八糟，但他本人真的受够了这种若有似无的挑逗。他粗鲁地抓起那根尾巴，一手揪住柔软、纤薄、会瑟瑟发抖的黑猫耳朵，把他从自己身上掀了下去。  
“我不明白，你到底为什么就是学不会在该用的时候好好用用你的嘴巴。”猫抿着嘴，但耳朵尖抖了抖，又去挠他的手心，“既然这样，你就也别再说话了。你反正更喜欢做个哑巴不是吗？”  
他拽着那条尾巴，把它猛地扯直，然后把手直接伸向他的尾根。猫一定是被他弄痛了，因为他发出了一声被截断的呜咽。但那腰仅仅是抖了抖，就又乖巧地滑回他掌下。  
茂丘西奥此前只这么做过一次，而那回猫的反应大得出乎意料，让他面对此人时所剩不多的良心也隐隐作痛。今天提博尔特顽冥不灵的态度让他也开始赌起气来，甚至打算要比那次做得更过分些——反正提博尔特的嘴一点用都没有，更别提对他说不了。  
他略微跪起身，捏着猫的尾巴根，和自己的性器握在一起揉搓。滴落的前液很快把黑色的短毛弄得湿漉漉的，东倒西歪，不复原先黑亮的模样。提博尔特先是沉默着分开腿方便他跪进来，很快便忍不住地向后退去，下巴向后扬去：茂丘西奥的阴茎不时地顶到他的穴口，但又很快地撤去，让猫已经习惯了被直接玩弄的身体兴奋而不知所措。最终，冰冷的尾尖搭在了年轻王族的大腿上，提博尔特的疑惑一目了然：你为什么还没有操进来？  
茂丘西奥轻轻笑了一声，伸手摸了摸他：猫的身体已经完全为此做好了准备，他总掩在尾巴下面的小洞甚至仅仅因为他在入口处顶弄了几下便开始发软，迫不及待地吸吮起他的指尖。  
“我倒不知道你已经这么喜欢要我操了。”他一面说，一面别有意味地抓了一把猫仅仅半勃的阴茎。提博尔特的脸上泛起一波气恼的红色，但他牢记了茂丘西奥的禁言令，只好把自己又往他身下滑了滑。  
茂丘西奥拍了拍他的屁股，让他转过身去。  
提博尔特又让他吃了一惊：猫竟然十分自觉地竖起了尾巴，把那个想要给他用的洞露了出来。更别提他塌下去的腰……猫从来就没有这么主动过，甚至在他想要为了救命之恩别扭地道谢的时候也没有。这么一想，他心里就生出了一点奇特的嫉妒，让他捞住了猫的腰胯，随后过于粗鲁地操进去。  
猫几乎是立刻就在他身下融化了。他呜呜地低声叫着，殷勤地为这把被茂丘西奥直接捅进他肚子里的欲火扇着风。——他听起来甚至有些过于兴奋了，让茂丘西奥一边操他一边狐疑地想这是不是对妓女的什么拙劣模仿。这个想法让掌权的一方更为愤怒了：你到底把我当什么了？用这种伎俩来搪塞我？你甚至连她们的皮毛都没学着！  
真的，他又不是没把提博尔特操到过失神。尤其在他露出猫的特征之后，让他一面高潮一面失态就变得更容易了：他那个时候根本经不起任何玩弄，甚至阴茎被轻轻地搓一下也能让他哽咽着再流出点什么来。那时他的屁股只会紧紧地夹住茂丘西奥，伴以无规律的痉挛，哪还能像现在这样毫无章法地扭着屁股去迎合他的操弄？  
这种毫无诚意的表演让他感到心烦。他抓住那条轻轻蹭着他手腕的尾巴，用它裹住了提博尔特的老二。这一下效果显著，猫像是被电着了一样不动了，紧接着，茂丘西奥的手心便一凉。这例行早泄的猫！  
从他下体里不受控制地流出来的精液越来越多，茂丘西奥只好赶紧拿他尾巴擦手，把为数不多的干净地方也沾上了精斑。提博尔特的手抓紧了床单，指尖到肩胛绷成一条漂亮曲线，光是在茂丘西奥不怀好意的顶弄下让自己不要瘫倒便已经竭尽全力，早也无力抗议，只能任对方把他的尾巴当抹布用。  
在他的手臂开始发抖的时候，茂丘西奥终于咬着他的肩膀射在了他身体里。提博尔特试着要活动手脚，但茂丘西奥并没有如他意料当中那样松开他。  
“我是爽完了，但我看只有一个我未必能满足你。”没等提博尔特来得及露出惊慌的眼神，他就举起了那根现在斑斑驳驳、黑一块白一块的尾巴，“你也得努努力，是不是？”  
他没等提博尔特的回答—横竖提博尔特也不会给他回答—就捏着他的尾巴，像抓着个塞子一样按进了猫还半张着的入口里。他的动作又快又准，那根尾巴一下子没进去大半个小臂的长度。猫的身体猛地绷紧了，臀部肌肉抽紧，背反弓起来，好一会都像是弄丢了自己身体的控制权一样动也不能动。茂丘西奥顺势把他推成侧卧的姿势，拍了拍他的脸，叫他睁开眼睛。  
提博尔特的眼睛里全是眼泪，一睁开就把脸也弄湿了。茂丘西奥凑上去，慢条斯理地舔他的脸——因为他突然想起来，对猫而言，只有地位高的才能有这个权利。  
这不是也就进去了？他简直没法明白，为什么仅仅在一个多月之前，他俩都还需要对这种玩法做上那么久的心理建设。他继续握着那条尾巴，随意地向里抽插，刻意把它往后压，打定了主意要绕开猫的敏感点。他想让提博尔特看清楚这一切，而不是早早地就借着快感过载躲起来。  
你应该要去知道你所无声请求的是什么，而不是利用了我之后就两眼一翻，做起枕头公主。  
猫尾巴上的毛蓬松而柔软，但再怎么说也是毛发，被握着不停地搔刮着内壁激起的酸软意味总有再也压不下去的时候。即使一直没被手淫，提博尔特的腿也开始幅度很小地发抖，开始从喉咙里发出一些抽气的声音。茂丘西奥抓住他的下巴，他也就乖乖地跟着张开嘴，像是刚想起来自己还有这么一个功能似地笨拙地伸出舌头去舔茂丘西奥的嘴角。  
他们从来没有接过吻，所以只能由神志更为清醒的茂丘西奥来掌控着节奏、适时地扭一下头，好叫这次也不要发生嘴对嘴的亲吻。  
他不知道提博尔特的高潮是什么时候来的——或者说自打他把尾巴也给塞进去之后猫就一直是那幅意识模糊、动作迟滞的样子。也许他是一直被压在那种射不出去却又无法从中逃离、每个下一秒都要失禁的快感中也不一定。即使在被他放开之后，猫也没能很快地恢复过来。他折起一边大腿，往床单里翻了个身，露在外面的脊背仍然微微发抖，显然是高潮还没过去。茂丘西奥想了一会，放过了他——主要因为他自己也累了。连早餐都还没吃就稀里糊涂地被拉进了这么一场诱因不明的床上运动，他也是会饿的。

他的早餐桌上出现了一个百无聊赖、等他等到快要睡着的罗密欧。见他蓬着头发、敞着领口走出来，罗密欧比了比他脸上那些可疑的痕迹，朝他吹了个毫无灵魂的口哨。  
“你怎么跑我家来了，”茂丘西奥拉开椅子，“翻墙过来的吗？”  
“维罗纳已经没有了值得让我为她翻墙的玫瑰，”罗密欧说，“更何况是找你。我当然是堂堂正正地从大门进来的。”  
哦——  
原来如此，茂丘西奥想，这下就全说得通了。他那卧室的窗户，可不就是正对着大门的嘛。


End file.
